Happily Ever After?
by sunshine-and-klainebows
Summary: Sometimes relationships go smoothly, sometimes they don't but for Max it just might be a mixture, how far will she go to have her happily ever after? One-shot. Possibly a 2 shot.


_**Happily Ever After**_

Summary: Sometimes relationships go smoothly, sometimes they don't but for Max it just might be a mixture, how far will she go to have her happily ever after? One-shot. If reviews, possibly 2 shot.

Disclaimer: Don't own Maximum Ride.

* * *

"How could you?" he span around and stared at me with a horrible painful look in his eye. Tears splashed down my face and I shook my head.

"I didn't" I whispered, I knew he wouldn't believe me, Alistair had too much evidence against me. "I promise"

"I don't know what to believe anymore, if you didn't then why did your uncle stand up in front of the hall and say you did?"

"Because he hates me!"

"That's not the point Max!" I stepped forward to grab him and he stepped away and I fell to the ground. "On our wedding day"

"I love you Fang, please"

"Well…if you love me, why didn't you tell me?" and for that I had no answer. I looked at him, his dark hair, dark eyes, black suit. I knew this was the end.

"I don't know" I left my head hang in shame.

"Its over Max" he whispered and I looked up as he threw his wedding ring in the mud and walked off. I burst into more tears and just lay there, in the rain, watching the love of my life walk right out of it because of a lie, not my lie…but his.

I got up and walked back into the pub where everyone was still silent and waiting. I grabbed a glass and poured champagne into it in despair. My mom and sister walked round the table and Ella, my sister, hugged me. I let them because I had no energy to fight them off. When I finished my drink I looked straight at Alistair and held my glass up.

"A toast, to the most evillest, meanest, horrible uncle anyone has ever had. I do hope you know that your little revelation just lost me the one man I could ever love, you ruined it. I hope your happy" I stared at him and he sent me a sly smile. Then I threw the glass at him. "You fucking bastard" I lunged for him but my friend Iggy stopped me.

"Max no! don't drop to his level, come on lets get you home" he led me out of the pub and into the street. He called a cab and it came 5 minutes later and in half an hour I was sitting on my bed with a bottle of vodka, drowning my sorrows with Iggy. "Max?"

"Mhmm?" I looked at him and he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Do you want to tell me?" he asked and I nodded.

"I was only 12 Ig, he came to stay for the weekend and I was in my bedroom, he came in and hit me and then he was tearing my clothes off, he took my virginity. I-I I felt so helpless, dirty, disgusted with myself, and he had the decency to stand up and tell everyone I allowed it. I wanted it. I fucking hated all those years of rape and abuse. I thought I'd never be happy. Then Fang came along and I fell in love with him Ig, I really fell for him and now, he's gone and I'm never gonna see him again." I burst into tears again and Iggy was there to comfort me, he stayed until I was asleep, fast asleep, then he left, left me alone.

_3 years later_

"Max, will you marry me?" I gasped and looked around the house at everyone's expectant faces. I smiled at the man kneeling before me and nodded.

"Sure" he grinned and stood up and kissed me. I kissed back feeling a little happy for the first time in 3 years. "What a cliché, a proposal on my 21st birthday!" I laughed and everyone joined in. My mom stepped forward.

"Well it is 3 months before Christmas and well we were discussing, if you said yes to Dylan, we would have a Christmas wedding, you know on Christmas day" she sounded so excited that I couldn't disagree so I nodded.

"That sounds great mom" I walked around the guests and showed them my ring. As I got to my closest friends and sister my eye caught Iggy's and he sent me a smile. I sighed and showed Nudge and Ella my ring.

"Oh. My. God" Nudge screeched, "This calls for an extreme shopping trip to find dresses and accessorises for the big day, especially if its on Christmas day!"

Ella joined in the conversation but I didn't hear it because I walked away and headed to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and only had one thought on my mind. _Fang_. I had no idea why but when Dylan, my boyfriend of 11 months asked me to marry him, Fang suddenly popped into my head, and it wasn't like his proposal was anything like Dylan's, Fangs proposal was romantic…

"_Close your eyes Max" Fang whispered into my ear._

"_They are closed you idiot" they were and I was scared I was going to trip and fall. _

"_Oh alright, one more step…up…ok now open" I opened my eyes and gasped. He had set up a picnic full of all my favourite foods. _

"_You did all this?" I whispered and he nodded and leaned into my ear._

"_Happy 4__th__ anniversary Max" he whispered and a chill went down my spine and it felt amazing. _

"_Thank you" I whispered back and he kissed me lightly before we started to eat. By the end of it all that was left was a few bones and a few dirty napkins. "That was amazing"_

"_Its not all. Close your eyes again" I did as he asked and I felt him leave my side. There was a few rustles then silence. "Alright, open up"_

_I opened my eyes and gasped. Lights hung from the tree and sparkled brightly, when my eyes adjusted I looked closer to see they spelled out something. My hand went over my mouth when I realised what it said. _Marry Me Max?_ I looked at him and he was on one knee holding a ring in his hand. I walked over to him and knelt down in front of him. _

"_Yes"_

"_Yes?"_

"_YES!" I screamed and he slipped the ring on and gave me a very passionate kiss._

I opened my eyes again and the flashback disappeared. I wiped my tears and left the bathroom. When I emerged everyone was silent. The music had stopped and everyone was looking awkward.

"What?" I asked confused. Dylan saw me and grinned. "Max, I want you to meet my best friend since birth, he is going to be my best man" he announced and I looked confused as everyone winced. "Come over here" he said to someone and the person stepped out of the crowd and in front of me. My eyes widened as I realised who it was. "This is Fang, Fang this is my fiancée Max"

I took a deep breath and smiled. "Fang"

"Max"

Dylan looked confused. "Wait? You know each other?"

"Yeah" I answered. "We were pretty close"

"Until someone ruined it"

"I didn't fucking sleep with him Fang! He raped me! There I fucking said it. Now you know the god honest truth. I was 13 and he raped me!" I screamed and stormed out of the house as fast as possible. I ran all the way past my house and into Fang and I's secret hideaway. I didn't even cry. I just sat on the sofa and stared into nothing.

I don't know how long I sat there but it was 11:30 when I heard footsteps approach the door of the hideaway and I knew who it was because only me and Fang knew about this place. He closed the door behind him and sat opposite me.

"I'm not a liar Fang, I may keep secrets, be ignorant in cases, but I am not a liar" I said icily and I looked at him.

"I know" he whispered and I frowned. "Your mom, Ella and Iggy told me everything. Max why didn't you tell me. That night outside the pub? You had your chance and you still didn't tell me. Why?""Because he threatened to kill you if I did, that's why. I was a foolish, naïve little girl then Fang and I believed that what he said was true and I couldn't lose you. I loved you too much to let you go" the tears had came now and I couldn't even stop them. "I still love you" I could feel myself shaking and my heart thumping as Fang sat next to me.

"Max…I love you too. I always have. I never stopped. I also never imagined that when I came here I find you engaged to my best friend"

"I thought you moved on. I don't love him and I know he's your best friend and all bu-" I was cut off with Fang kissing me. I immediately kissed back and soon all our clothes were on the floor of the apartment hideaway.

In the months that led up to the wedding were horrible, it was Christmas time and everyone was buying presents for each other and well instead of me spending time with Dylan I was making love to Fang in our apartment. It was 2 days before the wedding and I snapped.

"I cant do this anymore" I whispered to him.

"Eh?" he looked confused.

"I cant hurt Dylan anymore Fang" I cried and he sat up.

"Max, I-"

"I'm sorry" I grabbed my stuff and fled the apartment without a moments notice. The following day I avoided Fang as much as I could but I was hiding a secret from him and everyone else. I was pregnant and it was Fangs, I mean Dylan and I haven't slept together in months and I have spent 3 months with Fang, sleeping with him almost every night, without protection. I was such a slut.

On the day of the wedding, I was lucky for my dress just fit and I could at least breath in it. Nudge added the finishing touches to it and Ella did my hair and soon I was good to go.

Everyone I knew was at this wedding, I was 21 and an adult, not like the other wedding I had to Fang which well I wish I was still married to him, I love him. I looked up the aisle to see he wasn't there but Gazzy, Iggy's brother was instead. When I reached the end of the aisle and my dad, Jeb, placed my hand in Dylan's I knew I made the wrong decision.

The priest began to speak and I began to become more nervous, I also noticed that Iggy knew how I felt and I sent him a signal. _Help Me!_ he knew what he was doing and tried a few phone calls but none of them apparently went threw, he sent an apologetic expression and I sighed.

"If anyone has any objections please speak now or forever hold your peace" the priest spoke and the church fell silent. I had lost all hope. That was until the church doors burst open and a mud covered Fang stormed in. I smiled and Dylan looked confused.

"Mate where have you been?" he asked but Fang ignored him.

"I object" he stated and the whole church erupted in gasps. Then it all fell silent and I knew the drama was arriving.

"What?" Dylan asked and Fang looked at him.

"I said, I object"

"I heard you, but why? I mean I heard you had a fling but that was years ago right?" he turned to me. "Right?"

I sighed. "Dylan sit down, I don't want you passing out" he did what I asked and looked more confused than ever. "Dylan, it wasn't just a fling Fang and I had, we were…married."

"Married!"

"yes, it lasted around 8 hours because my uncle told a secret and twisted it all around and well you heard that part in the house that night, well we divorced and then I met you and you proposed. Then Fang came back."

"Yeah, I invited him"

"Do you want to know where I have been for the past 3 months?"

"You have been dress and honeymoon hunting right?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No, I have been with Fang," I gulped. "Sleeping with Fang actually." I saw the expression on his face change from confusion to realisation and then to anger and hurt. "Also…" he froze and looked at me. "I'm having his baby" I whispered then all hell broke loose.

I was sitting in the hospital waiting room with Mom, Dad, Ella, Iggy and Nudge who were all ecstatic that Fang and I were together, kind of. The fight that broke out was harsh and ended with a broken nose, a broken arm and a couple of black eyes…all on Dylan. Fang came out with a burst lip and a sprained wrist.

The door of the waiting room opened and both the boys followed by a doctor entered. Fang looked sore but Dylan looked worse. The doctor left and so did Mom, Dad, Ella, Iggy and Nudge. It was just Dylan, Fang and I. Dylan looked at me and sighed.

"So who have you picked Max?, I love you so much that I would take you back in an instant, raise the baby as my own, we could be a family." he had reduced himself to begging. I knelt down next to him.

"Dylan, I love you a lot, but I just love Fang more" I whispered and Dylan nodded.

"Well, good luck to you both and the baby" he said before he left the room, leaving Fang and I alone.

"You came back, even though I said I was going to marry him"

"I love you and you love me, we need each other and you know it" I nodded and hugged him tightly. We pulled away and Fang pulled something out of his pocket and knelt down on one knee. "Max, will you marry me…again?" he asked sincerely and I nodded and pulled him in for a kiss. It might not have been the best happy ending in the entire world. But it was pretty damn close.

* * *

What'd ya think? x


End file.
